178 - The Girl in the Fireplace
The Girl in the Fireplace ist die 178. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und lief als 4. Folge der 28. Staffel bzw. der 2. Staffel nach Wiederaufnahme. Handlung Im 18. Jahrhundert wird Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson (die berühmte Madame de Pompadour, Geliebte von Louis XV.) während ihres Lebens durch die unheimlichen Uhrwerkdroiden verfolgt, die offenbar auf etwas warten. Im 51. Jahrhundert entdecken der Doctor, Rose und Mickey auf einem gestrandeten Raumschiff im Dagmar Cluster, dass dieses eine beträchtliche Menge an Energie aus unbekannten Gründen erzeugt. Irgendwie stehen die zwei Geheimnisse in Verbindung und nur der Doctor kann Madame de Pompadour retten - aber zu welchem Preis? :ausführliche Inhaltsangabe Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden *Die Vorgeschichte zu dieser Episode wird in der Tardisode 4 erzählt. *Mickey und Rose unterhalten sich darüber, dass der Doctor Kleopatra begegnete und sie liebevoll Kleo nannte. In der Folge The Pandorica Opens verkleidet sich River Song als Kleopatra, um den Doctor zu treffen. *Der Doctor setzt zum ersten Mal seinen Gedankenlese-Trick ein um herauszufinden, was die Uhrwerkandroiden von Reinettes Verstand wollen, jedoch blickt nicht nur er in ihre Erinnerungen, sondern auch sie in seine und dreht so den Spieß um. So meint sie, dass er ein sehr einsamer Mann sei, der schon viele Dinge gesehen hat; trotzdem schafft sie es nicht bis zu seinem echten Namen vorzudringen, sie prallt an seinem Pseudonym ab. * Reinette stellt Die Frage: "Doctor Wer?" * Auch der Erste Doctor erwähnte, dass er das Frankreich des 18. Jahrhunderts mag (The Reign of Terror). *Der Doctor trägt erneut seine Brille. *Die Uhrwerk-Androiden verwenden organisches Material, um das Schiff zu Reparieren. Dies hat vage Ähnlichkeiten mit den Borg. * Der Zwölfte Doctor wird lange Zeit später auf dem Schwesternschiff der SS Madame de Pompadour, der SS Marie Antoinette ''nochmals auf Uhrwerkdroiden treffen, die die Organe von Menschen entwenden, allerdings für den Eigengebrauch (Deep Breath). *Rose erwähnt die Dalek und den „''Aufziehenden Sturm“. * Der Doctor behauptet, 1727 sei eines seiner Lieblingsjahre. *Der Zehnte Doctor sagt, das Bananen gesund seien. Den Selben Satz benutzte auch der Neunte Doctor in The Doctor Dances. Außerdem befürchtet er, dass er den Bananen-Daiquiri ein "paar Jahrhunderte" zu früh erfunden hat. *Der Doctor bleibt kurz in der Vergangenheit zurück, ähnlich wie in The Parting of the Ways, als er Rose mit der TARDIS zurückschickte. *Der Doctor nennt sich "Lord der Zeit", im Englischen Original "Lord of Time", was eine Anspielung auf seine Spezies, die Time Lords, ist. *Der Doctor verspricht Reinette, in möglichst kurzer Zeit wieder zurück zu sein, um sie mitzunehmen, kommt aber aufgrund des Temporalendifferenzials um Längen zu spät – ähnlich wie später bei Amy Pond. Auch Reinette bezeichnet den Doctor als ihren "imaginären Freund". * Reinette ist die erste Frau, die den Doctor küsst, aber nicht seine Begleiterin ist. * Erneut wird wie zuvor schon in The Doctor Dances ''die Anspielung "Tanzen" für eine sexuelle Begegnung genutzt. Nachdem Reinette den Doctor eingeladen hat, mit ihr zu tanzen, entfernen die beiden sich Hand in Hand. In der nächsten Szene wirkt der Doctor sehr aufgedreht. Ob es tatsächlich zwischen den beiden Szenen zu einem "Tanz" kam, bleibt dabei der Fantasie des Zuschauers überlassen. Besuchsjahre des Doctors *1720 - 00 Jahre (Geburt) *1727 - 07 Jahre *1743 - 23 Jahre *1752 - 32 Jahre *1757 - 37 Jahre *1763 - 43 Jahre (Tod) Hinter den Kulissen * Die Schauspieler Sophia Myles und David Tennant waren nach dem gemeinsamen Dreh einige Zeit ein Paar, ihre Beziehung endete jedoch bereits ein halbes Jahr später. *Die Idee Madame Pompadour in eine ''Doctor Who-Folge auftauchen zu lassen, kam Russell T. Davies, als er mit Tennant an Casanova (einer Mini-Serie, die 2005 gedreht wurde) arbeitete. Er gab diese Idee an Moffat weiter, der sie mit seiner Idee der Uhrwerkandroiden verknüpfte. *Ursprünglich war dies die zweite Episode der Staffel, jedoch wurde sie mit Tooth and Claw vertauscht. Der Grund für diesen Tausch war, dass diese Episode zusammen mit New Earth keine direkte oder indirekte Erwähnung von Torchwood hatte und Moffat so diesen schwelenden Handlungsbogen klein halten wollte. *Da dem Pferd Arthur nicht erlaubt war am echten Drehort zu sein (und zur Sicherheit des Pferdes und der Schauspieler), musste jeder einzelnen Einstellungen der Szene extra in einer speziell aufgebauten Kulisse gedreht werden. Drehorte * Ragley Hall, Warwickshire (Der Tanzsaal in Versailles). * Tredegar House, Gwent (Reinette's Wohnzimmer und die Flure am Ende vor ihrer Beerdigung). * Dyffryn Gardens, St. Nicholas (Der Palast von Versailles und die Gärten). * David Broome Events Centre (Für die Pferdeszene. Die Crew bekam keine Genehmigung, das Pferd durch den "echten" Ballsaal laufen zu lassen.) en:The Girl in the Fireplace (TV story) es:The Girl in the Fireplace fr:The Girl in the Fireplace (TV) it:The Girl in the Fireplace (TV) Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden Kategorie:Stories (Zehnter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Rose Tyler)‎ Kategorie:Stories (Mickey Smith) Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 2006 Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden (Deutsch) Kategorie:Stories (18. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Stories (51. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Stories (1720er Jahre)‎ Kategorie:Stories (1740er Jahre)‎ Kategorie:Stories (1750er Jahre)‎ Kategorie:Stories (1760er Jahre)‎